She Is The One
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: Shadow longs for a relationship with Amy, but fears that it can never be. Random songfics about Shadow & Amy ShadAmy fluff
1. She is The One

Hey y'all! Please excuse me for this little bit o' ShadAmy fluff. I just love this pairing so much, & I really wanted to do a sog-fic of this song. I apologize if the story is rushedor if Shadow is out of character. p.s. I replaced the words _Mary_ & _New York_ with _Amy _& _Station Square_, Hope ya don't mind.

(Shadow & Amy belong to Sega, & the song "GiftsAnd Curses" belongs to Yellowcard.So please don't sue me!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow jumped from building to building, feeling the warm summer breeze against his face. He stopped on the roof of a small apartment building & looked out at the view of Station Square. He saw a multitude of people on the ground, but one pink hedgehog in particular caught his attention. He looked down from his perch, longing to jump down & speak to Amy, but he knew she was probably too busy thinking about Sonic to want to talk to him. But still, everything about her made Shadow feel… different. She gave him a feeling no one other than Maria ever had… she made him want to live a better life.

_Amy belongs to the words of a song_

_I try to be strong for her,_

_Try not to be wrong for her_

He had had these feeling ever since the incident on A.R.K, but had only just know realized that what he felt was love. He hated himself for not realizing it sooner, & thought that she must hate him for all he had done in the past.

_But she will not wait for me any more, any more_

_Why did I say all those things before? I was sure_

He longed to take her in his arms & spend the rest of his life with her. But he knew that, as long as he was alive there would be people trying to destroy him. He wouldn't put her in danger & lose her the way he'd lost Maria. He knew he must spend the rest of his life going from one battle to the next, until he could finally avenge Maria's death… even if it meant giving up the one thing he wanted most.

_(She is the one) but I have a purpose_

_(She is the one) and I have to fight this_

_(She is the one) the villain I can't knock down_

"I shall spend my life fighting." He decided sadly. "But I shall no longer fight for vengeance alone… now I will fight to ensure Amy lives in a safe world. Though I wish with all my heart she knew how I felt."

_I see your face with every punch I take_

_And every bone I brake, it's all for you_

_And my worst pains are words I cannot say_

_Still I will always fight on for you_

He looked down at Amy, smiling & laughing as she walked down the street. Her beautiful pink hair & green eyes were clearly visible in the glow of the street lights & the setting sun. & Shadow couldn't help but feel a terrible pain in his heart, knowing she would never be his.

_Amy's alive in the bright Station Square sky_

_And the city lights shine for her_

_Above them I cry for her_

He looked down at the sidewalk far below. It would be such an easy thing for him to just jump & end his sad life, to just end it all & let Sonic take care of Amy. But if he did jump, what would become of him? &, more importantly, would Amy even realize he was gone?

_Everything's small on the ground below, down below_

_What if I fall then where would I go? Would she know?_

He decided that he couldn't -no- wouldn't take such a cowardly way out. He decided that, no matter how much it hurt, he couldn't just give up. He had to live his life, protecting Amy from anything that might threaten her. He looked down again at the pink hedgehog he loved so much, knowing that she was all his heart could want, & she was all his would see from this day on. He was the ultimate life-form… but even _his_ power could not shield him from heart-ache.

_(She is the one) all that I wanted_

_(She is the one) and I will be haunted_

_(She is the one) this gift is my curse for now_

He heard a siren in the distance & turned to see a giant robot tearing through the city, coming right towards the place where he was. He looked around but didn't see Sonic anywhere. "That blue fool must be off somewhere else, goofing off." He thought. "& here there is a giant robot destroying his city!" He looked down & saw people running for their lives, but Amy hadn't moved! She stood with her hammer, ready to fight the robot. But Shadow knew that even her large weapon wouldn't be enough to fight this monster off, so he jumped down & landed safely on the ground in front of her. He wasn't sure if even _he_ could fight this thing, but he had to try… for Amy.

_I see your face with every punch I take_

_And every bone I brake, it's all for you_

_And my worst pains are words I cannot say_

_Still I will always fight on for you_

Amy was surprised to see Shadow standing in front of her; she thought that he hated Station Square. "Shadow?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to protect you from the robot." Shadow replied.

"Protect… _me_? What do you mean?"

"No time for questions now Amy, just get out of here. I can take this thing!"

"But Shadow, I can't let you fight this thing alone. I'm going to help you!"

"No! I can't risk you getting hurt! Now please, get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

Amy was shocked. She had no idea Shadow could worry about someone so much. But he seemed to genuinely care about her safety, even more than Sonic did. Shadow had always acted different around her than he did around the

others, but could it be that he… loved her?

"What are you waiting for? Go!" The robot appeared from behind a building & Shadow jumped up to deliver a blow to its head, but the attack had almost no effect. He fell back to the ground, where Amy helped him up.

"Why are you still here? I told you to go!" He shouted at her, but his voice showed more concern than anger.

"I'm not going to leave you here alone Shadow!" She replied.

"Shadow," The robot's electronic voice boomed. "I have been sent to capture you so that my master, Dr. Robotnik, can conduct his experiments on you."

"Fat chance of that!" Shadow shouted back. "If the doctor wants someone to experiment on, then he can experiment on himself!"

"My master did not think you would not cooperate, so I have been programmed to use special means of capturing you. I cannot destroy you; therefore I must take a hostage." A metal claw came out of the robot's hand & caught Amy in its grip. The robot held her high in the air, & squeezed her till she screamed.

"Amy!!" Shadow shouted. "Put her down! She has nothing to do with this!"

"If you value the girl's life, you will surrender." Was the robot's simple reply.

Shadow gritted his teeth & clenched his fists, then he lowered his head in defeat. "You win. I surrender."

"No Shadow!" Amy shouted, despite the pressure on her body. "Don't do it! Don't give up just because of me!"

"…I have to. I won't let you die for my sake."

"…Shadow…" Amy's eyes filled with tears as the robot put her on the ground & grabbed shadow in its other claw. "Oh no you don't! You're not taking shadow anywhere!"

She pulled out her hammer & started hitting the robot's feet with all the strength she had, but it wasn't enough. The robot merely brought its hand down & swatted Amy away like a bug. This made Shadow mad. He found new strength & broke free of the robot's grip, then he used his homing attack to put a hole in the robot's armor, causing its internal engine to combust. The robot fell to the ground & Shadow ran to Amy. "Amy! Are you alright? Why did you do that?"

"Why did you give your self up for me?"

"I… um…"

"Shadow, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, there's nothing to tell you."

"But, you were ready to die for me. & I can't help but wonder if you… have feelings for me."

"… Amy… even if I did have feelings for you, I know how you feel about Sonic. & besides, there could never be anything between us. I would just be putting you in danger like I did tonight. & I don't want that to happen." Shadow turned & started to walk away. "Goodbye Amy."

Amy grabbed Shadow by the arm & turned him around. "Shadow, don't be so thick headed! Don't you think I can make my own decisions? I realize now, that what I felt for Sonic was just a crush. But the way you saved me, at the risk of your own life, makes me realize that I have feelings for you. & I know that what I feel is much more powerful than what I felt about Sonic. & if you feel the same about me, then what's to stop us from giving each other happiness?"

"…Amy…"

"& I know what the risks are, but I'm willing to take those risks Shadow."

Shadow just turned away again. "Amy… if you were to get hurt… I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He started to walk away.

Amy ran up to him, spun him around & kissed him. At first, Shadow tried to push her away, but soon returned her kiss.

Amy finally released him & looked into his eyes. "Then… just promise me you'll stay alive, so that someday we can be together."

Shadow smiled for the first time in years. "I promise."

He jumped onto a building & looked back at Amy, who was looking back up at him. "_Maybe now,"_ he thought, _"Now that I know she cares for me, & knowing that she'll wait for me, maybe my life won't be so bad after all."_ He turned away & jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He didn't know where he was going yet, but all that mattered was that Amy was there waiting for him.

_I see your face with every punch I take_

_And every bone I brake, it's all for you_

_And my worst pains are words I cannot say_

_Still I will always fight on for you_

Amy watched Shadow leave. It was strange to think that, after all these years of chasing Sonic, she had finally found true love with Shadow.

_Fight on for you…_

Shadow & Amy were apart once again. But they both knew now, that, though they were in separate places, neither would be alone again.

_Fight on for you…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope I didn't rush it or make it too sappy, but if I did, please dont hesitate to tell me in your reviews. I really would like to see some review for this, so PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! Later!


	2. A Hero?

Hey out there! The last chapter was meant to be a one-shot, but I got a review from Rydia the dark angel saying "I beg you to continue!" so I thought to myself, "Why not?" & decided to make a few more ShadAmy song-fics. I love ShadAmy stuff! But anyway, I may do song-fics for other pairings as well, depending on the reviews I get. This chapter takes place a couple of weeks after the last, just so ya know. Please enjoy!

(The Sonic The Hedgehog Characters belong to SEGA, & the song "Hero" belongs to Chad Kroeger.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Hero?

Shadow stood atop the tallest building in Station square, looking up into the clouds. He wondered if anyone in the city had been as high up as him before. Probably not, unless you count Sonic, Rouge, the doctor, & all the others involved in the situation on A.R.K. They, as well as himself, had gone as high as the stars themselves! But Maria… she was now even higher than that… & was beyond Shadow's reach.

_I am so high, I can hear Heaven_

_I am so high, I can hear Heaven_

He wondered if he would ever see her face again. But he doubted it. Her soul was pure, & full of love. While his soul had been tainted by his the evil acts he had committed in the past. He knew that, if there was a Heaven, it was reserved for heroes like Sonic, or people with pure hearts like Maria & Amy. Someone like him didn't deserve a place in any kind of Paradise.

_Oh but Heaven, no Heaven don't hear me_

Shadow did not believe himself to be _evil_, but he was not exactly _good_ either. People saw Sonic & called him a hero, & regarded him as a friend. But when they looked at Shadow & saw… what was he anyway? He wasn't a hero, but he wasn't a villain either. He was certainly no angel, but neither could he be called a demon. He didn't know what he was.

_And they say that a hero can save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

He might have known once, when he was aboard the A.R.K with Maria, but he had long forgotten. He wondered what Maria would have thought he was. Shadow missed her, & longed to see her again, but it was _his_ fault she was gone in the first place. What he wouldn't give to turn back time now, so that he change history & give Maria her life back… the life she gave for him.

_Someone told me that love would all save us_

_But how can that be?_

_Look what love gave us_

_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling,_

_That world never came_

But as he was thinking, he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see the city being attacked by the doctor's robots. He could tell from the sounds of things & the occasional blue blur in the sky that Sonic was already handling things. But Shadow knew that wherever Sonic was, Amy might not be too far behind. He jumped with ease from one rooftop to the next, until he made his way to where the robots were attacking. He saw Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles fighting against the robots & doing a pretty good job, but he didn't see Amy anywhere. He jumped down to the ground & ran to find her.

_And they say that a hero can save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

He soon spotted her fighting off several robots, with her hammer, but she seemed to be having a hard time of keeping them back. Without hesitation Shadow used Chaos Control & destroyed the robots in the blink of an eye. Amy saw the robots lying on the ground, but didn't know what it was that could have destroyed them. Until she saw Shadow reappear in front of her. "Shadow!" she shouted gleefully, as she ran to hold him close. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Shadow held her in his arms for a moment, until he heard a familiar voice behind him. "What's going on here?" he turned to see Sonic & the others staring at them. Sonic looked confused at first, but then got a smug look on his face as he said, "Well, well, I didn't know you two were a couple. You shoulda told me." Shadow gave Sonic a cold look. "It's kind of hard to imagine, the ultimate life-form being Amy's boy-friend!" Sonic couldn't resist laughing.

"Stop it Sonic!" Amy shouted. But Shadow just looked at her with that unemotional face of his.

"Never mind Amy." He said, as he walked up to Sonic. "Are all the robots destroyed?"

"Yep. Every one of 'em!" Sonic replied.

"Good." Shadow got closer to Sonic & whispered, "_If you ever put her in danger like that again, I will hunt you down & finish what we started on A.R.K._"

Sonic didn't know whether to be mad that Shadow threatened him, or confused as to _why_ he did. Shadow just walked away without giving Sonic a passing glance. The last thing he said was, "Goodbye Amy." Amy wanted to go after him, but didn't know if she should. Shadow jumped onto the nearest building & was about to leave. He had had all he could stand of Sonic the "hero" for today, though he wished he could have stayed with Amy.

_Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you_

_It isn't the love of a hero, that's why I fear it won't do_

He had just jumped to another rooftop, when he noticed a few more robots walking down the street. Obviously, the blue idiot had over looked a few of them in his overconfidence. He was about to walk away, thinking that "as long as Amy is safe, it isn't my problem", until he saw the robots begin to attack a groupe of people. He felt as though he should help them, but still tried to convince himself that that was a job for heroes, not him. But then he saw a woman with a baby try to run from one of the robots, & Shadow hesitated no longer. He jumped down & smashed the robot with his homing attack. He then did the same to all the other robots that were attacking people, until all were destroyed. Shadow may not have been a hero, but it was fortunate for these people that they didn't have to wait for one to show up.

_And they say that a hero can save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

But Shadow soon saw that these people were less than grateful. They all recognized Shadow as one of the people who had helped Robotnik when he put a hole in the moon, & they were not happy to see him. Shouts of "go back where ya came from" & "we don't want you here" filled Shadow's ears. He had just saved these people, & this was how they treated him! But he didn't blame them at all, after what he'd done. He hadn't expected praise or gratitude anyway. He walked calmly away from the crowd, untill he felt someone's hand gently hold him by the arm.

_And they're watching us (watching us)_

_They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away_

He turned around to see that it was the woman with the baby who was holding him back, & while he didn't know why, he was glad to see them unhurt. "Please wait." She said, in a soft & gentle voice.

"What do you want?" He asked, expecting more insults.

The woman let go of his arm, though she was holding it so gently before that Shadow hardly noticed the difference. "I wanted to thank you… for saving me & my daughter. & no matter what _they_ may say, I think you are a hero."

"…a… hero?" Shadow couldn't believe his ears. "You think I'm… a hero?"

"That's what she said." Shadow turned to see Amy walk up next to him. He wasn't sure where she had come from, but he was glad to see her nonetheless. "& that is what I think of you too."

Shadow looked back at the woman, who simply nodded. He then looked at the little baby girl he had saved, & saw her smiling brightly at him. He smiled as well, as he nodded back to the woman. "Thank _you_." He said happily. Then he turned to Amy. "& thank you… for being there for me."

Amy giggled. "Just returning the favor."

_And they're watching us (watching us)_

_They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away_

Shadow kissed Amy quickly & jumped onto the nearest building. He made his way through Station Square, jumping from building to building as usual. He smiled to himself once again, as he looked back up into the sky. Maybe he _would_ see Maria again after all. Because now he knew what he was… he was a hero.

_And they're watching us (watching us)_

_They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope ya liked it! Send in some reviews saying what kinds of song-fics you would like me to do & I'll see about writin' 'em for ya! Later!


	3. You'll Be in My Heart

Hey guys, I'm here with another song-fic of my favorite Sonic The Hedgehog pairing! I would like to give a huge thanks to Drium Yrvak for the review. You are one of my favorite authers & I am simply honored that you enjoyed my story. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!! & I want to give an equelly big thanks to Warior & Rydia the dark angel for your reviews as well! & a side note to Warior: I really like your suggestion for a song (the song is called "The Reason" by the way.) & I will be using it soon! I would really like to see more suggestions, but not just for songs, for pairings &-or characters as well. For example: Song-fic for KnucklesRouge, TailsCream, EspioRouge (I would like EspioRouge better than KnucklesRouge, but I could go either way).

(As usual, the Characters belong to SEGA, & the song belongs to whoever wrote it.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a few hours after the incident in Station Square, after everyone had gathered at Tails' workshop, Sonic decided to have a talk with Amy about her "relationship" with Shadow. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the brake from Amy's attention; it was just that he didn't know if Amy had really realized what she had gotten herself into.

"Amy," He said. "You have to realize that, no matter how much he's helped us in the past, Shadow is bad news."

"You're only saying that because you don't like him." Amy replied. "You've never taken the time to get to know the _real_ Shadow like I have."

"The 'real Shadow' almost blew up the earth with Eggman, remember?"

"But he helped _save_ the world instead. Twice! & he has saved me several times."

"That isn't the point Amy. The point is that he's a loose canon. Who knows when he could lose it?"

"& besides," Tails added. "Shadow has several enemies. G.U.N., Dr. Eggman, & who knows who else? If any of these enemies were to find out about you, you could be put in danger." Knuckles nodded in agreement.

"So you see Amy," Sonic continued. "You & Shadow could never be together. You might as well just forget about him. After all, if you got over your crush on me, you'll get over your crush on Shadow too."

"**Shut up Sonic!!**" Everyone was shocked to hear Amy yell like that… & at Sonic too! "Just shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! What I feel for Shadow isn't a crush! & if you could get over yourself long enough to actually care about someone, you might be able to see that!"

Amy ran out the door before anyone could say anything. Sonic thought about going after her, but realized that she was too mad to listen to him. He hated himself for being so thoughtless about her feelings. He may not have loved Amy like a girlfriend, but she was still one of his best friends.

Amy ran as far as her legs could carry her, until she made her way deep into the jungle. She fell to her knees & cried, not knowing what to do or where to turn. She felt bad about yelling at Sonic, but still felt angry at him for what he'd said. She wished she had someone to talk to who could understand what she was going through, but she knew that there was no one around who _would_ understand. Or, that's what she thought. What she hadn't realized was that Shadow spent most of his time here in the jungle, & it was Shadow that found her crying.

"Amy?" He said, as he stood next to her. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

Amy looked up to see the black & red hedgehog she loved & immediately stood up to talk to him face-to-face.

"Oh Shadow," She said, her tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm just so confused. Sonic & the others say that we could never be together, & you say that it would be too dangerous for us to be together, but my heart tells me that I can't live without you. I just can't figure it out. How can we go on like this, with you always gone & me left to wait till I'm in some kind of danger to see you."

"…Amy…"

"Shadow, I just don't want to be alone anymore… I don't want to be alone."

Amy closed her eyes to try & block out the tears, but they still flowed freely. Shadow could see the pain Amy was feeling, & knew she was right. He took her hand in his & pulled her close, he held her tightly as he whispered in her ear, "It'll be all right Amy."

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand hold it tight_

"How will it be alright Shadow?" She sobbed. "What if we never can be together? What if something happens?"

"Don't worry," He said softly. "I will never let anything happen to you. & I promise I will always come back to you."

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

He held her in his arms & stroked her hair. She looked up at him & managed to smile. Shadow looked into her soft green eyes as he wiped the tears from her face. It was strange to think that this delicate little rose was so brave. But she was nonetheless, & Shadow loved her all the more for it.

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

Amy felt better with Shadow near. She just wished she could be close to him all the time. "Shadow?" She asked. "What am I supposed to do without you? We're together now, but what about when you leave again? I miss you so much when you're gone."

"I know," He replied. "I miss you too. But even when we're not together, we're not alone. I will always be with you."

_This bond between us _

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry_

"As long as I live," Shadow continued. "You will always be with me, in here." He placed Amy's hand on his heart. She felt the soft beat of his heart, & noticed that its beat matched hers almost perfectly. She closed her eyes & laid her head on his shoulder, while she felt the rhythm of their two hearts beating as one.

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

"Shadow," She said softly. "Do you think we'll ever be able to live our lives together, without having to worry about each other's safety?"

"I hope so Amy… but till that day, just remember that we're always together."

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

Amy remembered what Sonic had said about her only having a crush on Shadow, & knew now more than ever that he was wrong. What she felt now, couldn't be anything but love. She & Shadow may have been different on the outside, but on the inside, they were exactly alike.

_Why can't they understand_

_The way we feel?_

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_Deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

They held each other tighter, each feeling like they were the only two people in the world. Shadow wished he could use his Chaos Control to freeze time & stay here with Amy for all time. He slowly let go of her & took a step back, & then he looked deep into her eyes.

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

"Amy," He said. "I will always be there for you."

"But what about Sonic?" she asked. "He & the others still don't think we should be together."

"It doesn't matter what they think. We need each other, no matter what others may say. Maybe someday they'll understand."

_Don't listen to them_

'_Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other,_

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

"I have to go now," he continued. "& you should go home where it's safe. But don't worry; we'll see each other again."

"I know we will." She replied. "& until then, I will have you in my heart, no matter what Sonic or anyone else may say. They'll see someday, just what we mean to each other." Shadow smiled, & Amy turned to walk back towards Tails' workshop.

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

Amy hadn't walked two feet, when she turned around & kissed Shadow like she'd never kissed before. It took a few minutes before they let go of each other again, but when they finally did Amy felt better than she had in a long time. Amy walked back to the workshop in a very happy mood. She didn't know what Sonic would say or what she would do, but she knew that none of that mattered now, because she had Shadow in her heart to help her through anything.

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

Shadow watched Amy leave, & when she was no longer in sight, he looked up at the stars. Just a few weeks ago he had felt very lonesome looking at them, but now he felt happier than he had felt in years. & it was all thanks to Amy, the bravest pink hedgehog girl he had ever known.

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am SOOOO sorry for the way Shadow is OOC & for the sappiness of these song-fics, it's just that I don't see as much ShadAmy fluff as I would like & this is my way of expressing my love of the pairing. Please review with suggestions for other character based song-fics (even _I_ need a break from ShadAmy fluff every now & again.) I have resloved not to write the next chapter till I get some reviews, so get to writin' those comments please!


End file.
